


Seven Wishes

by MiyukiMash16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16
Summary: Sora Stefan, a twenty something years old, was bored with her normal life. Upon stumbling across an old pocket watch, which apparently could grant wishes, had wished something that could turn her life around. However, every time she wished for something, it was also the opposite of her wishes.





	1. HAPPINESS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap._

The sound can be heard as Sora Stefan diligently typing her work at her workstation. After a while, she stopped, letting out a heavy sigh. It had been six months since she had started working there, and three months as a secretary for one Mr. Carlisle Remington, the CEO of ‘We Design It’, a company which specializes in designing.

The clients were mostly high-end clients, with absolute ridiculous and impossible requests, and no matter how absurd the requests seemed, at ‘We Design It’, those request will be completed perfectly. Of course, the cost for one design was not cheap. The cheapest you could get was $1,000 per design.

At the beginning of her interview, Sora was promised of joining the Digital Design Team, which was Sora’s most favorite part. She could only imagined her surprise when she came in to work, only to be told that she will be working as clerk, instead. She tried to protest but the people from HR said it was temporary, a three months trial. Sora finally accepted it, with a heavy heart.

For the first three months, Sora was quite comfortable with her job, I mean; the HR people did say it was only for three months, what could go wrong? Then, as soon as the three months period was up, Sora, with big smile on her face, went straight to the sixth floor, which where was the Department of Digital Design Team located, only to be held back by one of the senior staffs, saying that they had not received any notifications of accepting any new staff. She was once again being sent back to HR. Once she reached HR, she began to explain of her situations to one of the HR people.

“Forgive me, Miss Stefan, it did state here that you started as a clerk for the first three months, and after that you could start working at the DDT. However, I see here some changes had been made, a few days ago. It says here that you will be working as Mr. Remington’s secretary as of today.” Sora stared blankly at the staff in front of her as she said that.

“Sorry, I must have heard it wrongly. I am to become the big boss’s secretary? That wasn’t supposed to happen. Whose idea was to pull crazy jokes like this?” Sora was irate. The lady in front of her was squirming as she could see steam coming out of Sora, figuratively.

“It says here, the changes were made as per request of Mr. Remington himself.” The lady said, not looking directly at Sora, “It seems that he made these changes last night.” Sora sighed, thinking that there was no point to argue with her as these was not her fault.

“So, where should I go from here?”

**********

Sora leaned back to her chair, letting out another sigh for the umpteenth times today. It’s not that she hated her new position as the new secretary, well; she might be feeling slight discontent, it’s just that, how are you going to work for someone whom she never met! Nobody had ever seen Carlisle Remington, not even a glimpse. He never made a public appearance; never been to any meetings or even to the company’s party. The only person that could be seen during those times was his steward, Mr. Eldron, a young man in his early 20s, short black haired with golden eyes against tanned skin, wearing a black suit with a bowtie and a small golden pocket watch hanging from one of the front pocket.

She glanced slightly at the tiny desk clock that was given as a congratulatory gift from her mother. She only had about thirty minutes to finish up her work, before leaving for the day. She sighed, before decided to finish her work, instead, since they were needed to be handed to Mr. Eldron before she went home.

It took her less than twenty minutes to finish up everything. The only left thing for her to do was giving Mr. Eldron the finished draft of Mr. Remington’s, or rather Mr. Eldron’s, next week schedule. Due to him being Mr. Remington’s intermediate, finding Mr. Eldron was quite easy as he can be found prowling around Mr. Remington’s office.

Just as she reached the front door to Mr. Remington’s office, and about to knock on the door, she could hear murmurs coming from inside. She could barely hear it, but at one point she could have sworn that her name was mention, along with the words ‘Are you sure she’s the right choice?’ coming from unfamiliar voice. Curious, she proceed to knock on the door.

Soon after, she could hear a soft reply, coming from Mr. Eldron, telling her to enter the room. She took a deep breath, before opening the door and entering the room as instructed. As soon as she entered the room, Sora was shocked because Mr. Eldron was alone in the room, sitting on the chairman’s desk, doing god know what. She glanced around the room, briefly, but she failed to see the presence of another in the room.

Mr. Eldron saw her actions, decided to intercede before she could become aware of what was going on, “Is there something I could help you with, Miss Stefan?”

Snapping out of her thought, Sora quickly turned her head to him, “Errr, yes. This is the schedule for next week. I’ve organized it using different color for different event.” She handed the copy to him and waited for him to go through it. A few minutes later, Mr. Eldron looked up from his reading, giving her a nodding of approve. She thanked him and walked out of the room, but not before giving another glanced at the room.

Eldron set the copy down, and sank into his chair, sighing. ‘Could she heard the conversation earlier? She was smarter than I thought.’ He thought as he rubbed his forehead.

“Why are you so gloomy, Dax?” a smooth, velvety voice suddenly coming from behind the large bookcase, which was actually a secret door for a hidden room. The person that had emerged from the room was none other than Carlisle Remington himself! He was a young man, in his late twenties, with light grey hair with silvery eyes against a very pale skin. He let a small cough making Mr. Eldron, or Dax, to come over his side in a flash.

“What are you doing out here, Mr. Remington, shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Relax, I feel stuffy for being coop up in that room for a long time. Just need to stretch my legs for a while.” Dax could only stare at him, judgmentally. “Are you starting to regret your decision?”

“It’s not that, it’s just that, it seems that the girl is smarter than I could imagine. But no, I won’t regret it. I’m sure she could help you with your condition.”

“Let’s just hope you’re right, old friend.” Carlisle patted his back lightly. “I’m going back into the room, to get some sleep. Wake me up when you have finish with everything.” With that Carlisle was walking, with weak steps, back into the room while being watched by Dax, with a sad expression masked his face.

As Sora hurriedly exiting the office, she kept on glancing out the window. The sky starting to get even darker every minutes. She had to pack up her things before rain could start to pour down. Not more than five minutes later, she was already outside, walking away from the front door of the building, when suddenly, out of nowhere rain came down quite heavily. Sora scowled, scanning the area for a place to stay until the rain stop. From the corner of her eyes, she saw an old small shop that sold antiques. ‘Strange, never seen those before.’ She thought to herself. However, she was in no condition to argue at the moment. Without much thinking, she ran directly into the shop.

The shop itself gave out some sort of eerie and gloomy ambiance. Sora, on the other hand, found that she was drawn, further and further into the shop, when she made a sudden stop at one particular antique, an old looking pocket watch, with an eye in front of it. She picked it up and curiously examining it when a women voice startled her.

“You choose wisely, my child.” Sora turned to the old woman, she was short, and her grey-haired was pulled into a nice bun and was wearing a long black dress over an old grayish cardigan. “That pocket watch was once belonged to one wealthy family, very long time ago. It was said that they were two of them, but no one know what had happened to the other one.”

Sora looked closely at the pocket watch that she was holding, “Do you know the name of the family that owned it?” The old woman just shook her head. Sora couldn’t place it, but she had the feelings that she had seen something like it before. She shrugged it off and turned back to the old woman before continued, “How much for this?”

“You could just take it, for free. I have it in my possession of this time, but no one ever wants to buy it, not even take a peek at it.” The old woman said as she moved around the counter to get a box for the pocket watch.

“Are you sure, ma’am?” she asked, skeptically.

“Yes my dear. Since you are the only one who had the heart to pick it up.  Besides, I think that it has chosen you.” The old woman gave her a smile as she handed her the box, with the watch inside. After thanking the woman, Sora looked outside and found that the rain had stopped. She decided to take this opportunity to head home before it rain again.

As soon as she reached home, Sora put her things, along with box, on her working desk, and decided to take a shower first. After an hour, feeling refreshed, Sora immediately remember the box earlier. She grabbed it from her desk, and began to inspect it. When she opened the watch, she could see it was like any ordinary watch. As she looked closer, she could see a small inscription. It read,

_‘I can grant what your heart desire;_

_But not without extinguishing your fire;_

_Seven wishes would be granted;_

_Otherwise, your loved ones will be hounded.’_

“Yeah, right. As if I’m going to believe that.” She scoffed as she put it back inside the box and shoved it inside one of the drawer, before proceeding to her bed.


	2. YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND

For the next few days, Sora was buried with works as the Company had been decided to merge with a few major companies. Meaning, there will be a lot of meetings, parties and so on for Dax to attend to, and Sora was informed by Dax that he wanted her to attend to those parties and meetings with him as well.

“Why would he need me to attend as well? Last time I checked, I work as his secretary, not his P.A.” she groaned as she walked out of the meeting room, carrying a handful of paperwork and such. “Why doesn’t he just hire someone to be his slave instead?” Sora continued to grumble until she reached her desk. Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of ears had listened to her ramblings.

Both Carlisle and Dax had just arrived and on their way to CEO’s office, successfully avoiding other staffs, when they saw Sora walking towards them. While she was busy blaming Dax, she wasn’t paying attention to her surrounding, thus giving the two gentlemen the opportunity to run hastily into the office.

Carlisle let out a hearty chuckle while Dax could only shook his head in disbelieve. He could have sworn that girl would be the death of him, soon. Carlisle was still smiling as he made his way to his secret room, “You know I should give you a compliment for choosing that girl. There’s a lot of energy coming from that one.”

Dax sighed, “For the record, Mr. Remington, it is not up to me.” He took out a pocket watch from his front pocket, the one that was identical to one that was in Sora’s possession, “This watch would choose its own master, or in her case mistress, one that this watch feel worthy. As soon as she accepts it, I will return it back to you.”

“I don’t know Dax. How can we know for sure she will accept it? She might freak out, reject it and throw it away and we could never cure this sickness out of me.” Carlisle had a sad expression whenever they were talking about this.  
“We’ll never know until she makes those wishes. If supposedly, she’s one of those greedy women, who wanted only fame and wealth, well, she might not be getting any of it. You know how this thing works, Mr. Remington.” Dax knew this was not a happy topic to be brought up, but, he found that he liked Carlisle better than the ones he had served before him.

You see, Dax was not an ordinary butler nor he was not a human being, for he was a demon. When the first heir of Remington had fallen sick, with no guarantee of ever getting better, Lord Remington sort of made a deal with the demon, literally. He would do whatever it took to make his son healthy again. Ever since then, the said demon had been serving every member of the Remington clan.

No two of descendant ever got the same sickness, let it be a man or a woman, in fact Carlisle was the second that had same sickness as the first heir of Remington. No one knew how and why they got this type of illness, but they could get better if they found their destined soulmate. That is, if their soulmate agreed to accept their fate. That’s how a pair of pocket watches came to light. One half went to the descendant, while the other will ‘find’ their on masters or mistresses.

Once it found them, they will be tested first, anything they ever wanted, will be granted. Most of them had the usual wishes, and only a handful of them later became too greedy with their wishes and asked for something more absurd. Because of their greediness, something had happened to them. Everything they had wished before suddenly gone, and the wisher became poor beyond imagination. As for their partners, they had to marry other people for the sake of continuing the Remington line, but could not get rid the illness.

Back to the current situation, Carlisle could not answer him as he was too emotional. He just sighed as he looked out of the window of his office. Sensing that his master was too choked up to talk at the moment, Dax silently walked back to his desk, reviewing what Sora had handed him earlier.

Sora huffed as she sat down. She took out her small note book, and scribbled some sort of cursing with Dax’s name on it. Feeling satisfied, she continued with her work that was scattering on her desk. A few minutes had passed, but she felt like the amount of her workload was still the same. Glancing at her clock, she did not realize it was lunchtime soon. She was feeling contemplating to whether or not to go out, until one of the staff asked her to join them. Letting out a small sigh, she grabbed her bag and followed the rest of them to a nearby food joint.

For the rest of the week, Sora was following the same routine. She always got home very late and very tired to the point where went straight to bed, skipping her dinner. After two weeks of torture, Sora could not stand anymore and decided to bring it up to Dax. Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door, and entered as soon as she heard the replied from inside.

Dax was surprised to see her, and silently thanking Carlisle who went into the room, just a moment ago. He saw that Sora was nervously playing with the hem of her blouse. Feeling slightly annoyed with her, he decided to ask her instead.

“Yes miss Stefan, what is it?” Sora jumped at his question, detecting an annoyance in his tone.

“Sorry sir is just that,” she cleared her throat before she went on, “Why do I have to follow you to your every meeting? I thought I was the secretary not P.A.?”

“Well, yes. The reason for that is for me to know, and you just need to follow my orders. You will soon understand why I did this. Understand?” she could only give him a nod, not daring to look at his face. “Alright you may go now.” As soon as she was out, Dax sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he could feel a major headache coming soon.

Carlisle was listening to the conversation that had going on between the two, came out from his room, chuckling, “Dax, don’t put her into so much work. You got to slow it down a bit. She’s not a robot, you know.”  
Dax let another sighed, “Alright fine. I’ll lessen her workload just a wee bit next time.”

That night, soon after Sora had finished taking a bath, thanking that she could go home earlier than usually, she remembered about the pocket watch she had stashed away. Quickly scrambling from her bed, she opened the drawer and quickly found what she was looking for.

“Hmm, how does this thing work actually?” she tapped lightly the pocket watch, but nothing happened. Feeling that she had been scammed, she threw it onto her bed, it bounced lightly a few times before eventually landed on the floor.

Just then, a white smoke came out from it forming into a silhouette of a person, followed by a voice, “Testing testing. Is this thing on? Oh yes, finally out of that thing.” said the person as he stretched his body.

“Ah! Who are you?” Sora gasped with a weapon in her hand, which was her favorite teddy bear given by her late grandmother when she was small.

“Please don’t hurt me!” the person said, who looked like a genie. “I’m here to grant your wishes.”

“Wishes, what wishes?” she blinked in confusion, but still holding out her teddy bear as a shield.

“You called me out. I could only come out whenever the person holding that pocket watch is in some sort of distress and wants a way out. So, here I am.” He then gave her a curtsy bow, “What do you wish for, mistress?”

Sora was silent for a moment, still in confusion, trying to swallow everything that had happened. After a while, she sat down on the couch, sighed, “Well, I wish for a day off from my over demanding boss from all the works he had given. Maybe a day at a spa, or I could go shopping. Or doing something less stress.”

The genie gave her a smile and said, “Your wish is my command.”


End file.
